Final Showdown: a Battle of the Elites
by Mr Angel
Summary: A showdown between Shadow, and me an Elite. Some strong views and brief violence sequnces.


---Foreword---

Earth was under attack, and we needed assistance, fast. There were only a few people I knew I could count on to help, and I was on my way to meet them. Their names, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Shadow. But as always, their has to be someone who only thinks of himself.  
Mobians were always willing to help me out, after all, I am one myself. or I was.  
You see, I am an Elite Mobian Angel. One of the first four to inhabit Mobius. I aided in starting life on Mobius. And to this day, Mobians everywhere still call out to us, hoping for an answer to their pasts. But this selfish being could only hope that he could live through what was going to be dealt to him when he refused to help because of selfishness.

---Final Showdown---

I was almost to Mobius. I had teleported from the Earth city of Littleton Colorado. Usually it only takes me a half second to teleport somewhere, but this was a different journey. I had to travel over 1,000,000,000,000 miles to get to Mobius. I had been sent to earth as a guardian. Someone meant to protect the planet from the very enemy attacking at the moment: Earth Demons.  
"I hoped I could get there, gather my forces, and get back to Earth all in less than four hours. But that was going to prove near impossible, because one of my helpers decided to be selfish and try to run from the fight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I made it to Mobius in about five minutes. I was tired, hungry, and really needed a shower. But I had no time for such luxeries, for the task ahead was going to be harder than I could have ever imagined.

I made it to KnotHole Villiage about two minutes after landing. "Hehe," I thought to myself, "I doubt Sonic has ever traveled this fast." As I made my way to the secret entrance to our heroes home, I stopped to marvel at how much this planet has moved forward since the beginning, in both the good and bad ways. "Uhhh," I sighed, "I can't believe a human came here and took control over my planet! But, as always, evil won't win. It never does." I smiled at that last thought.  
I entered KnotHole Villiage and was surprised at what I saw, or more like what I didn't see. There weren't any dirt caverns or tree roots here anymore. All of that had been replaced by what looked like all of Tails inventions. Some worked and some didn't, but that was to be expected in life, no matter where you lived. I looked around and didn't see anyone around. I called out, but noone answered. Apparently they were out on a mission or at the market.  
Out of nowhere came a yellow blur. I thought to myself," What could that have possible been? Tails isn't that fast." But I found that I was wrong, it was Tails, and he had gotten quite fast.  
"HI", Tails exclaimed as he gave me a bear hug.  
"Woah, settle down Tails, we haven't got much time," I replied in a grave voice.  
Tails' smile quickly faded from his face. "What do you mean?," he asked.  
"I mean that Earth is under attack by the Earth Demons"  
"WHAT? How could that happen, your there"  
"Yes I am guarding Earth, but they seemed to have invaded when I fell alseep after staying awake for two weeks straight. I was tired, and apparently didn't sense the demons around me"  
"Well, then we must hurry. Sonic and the others are at the market getting ready for my suprise birthday party, which isn't a suprise anymore," Tails grinned sheepishly.  
Yes... we must hurry." I was deep in thought about how Mobians could have possibly started resorting to being sneaky. I knew how and why, but it was usually funny to see the looks on the faces of the person the "surprise" party is for, even though they knew about it the whole time.

We set out to the market place. This time I teleported us to the destination. I smelled bad enough from the wreckage on Earth, I didn't want the market to run away screaming because of a toxic hedgehog.  
We searched for the traveling soldiers for about an hour. There was virtually no sign of any of them. I was starting to get annoyed. The marketplace wasn't that big so if they were here, they shoouldn't be this hard to find.  
"Where are they?" Tails asked.  
I'm sure their here, just not immediately noticable," I replied.  
"Immediately noticable? We've been searching for a hour with not a sign of them"  
"OH," I thought to myself, as I remember the underground area where the extra supplies were kept."They must be down there"  
"Huh? What surprised you?" Tails wondered.  
"Oh, nothing"  
"Erm, ok"  
"Close your eyes and take my arm. I'm gonna be traveling fast, and the path our destination needs to remain secret for now"  
"Wha?" Tails said, looking at me with raised eyebrows.  
"Nevermind for now"  
I sped off in the direction of the underground storage area. What I found surprised me. I saw a huge pile of boxes in a corner of the area. They weren't storage boxes, because they were wrapped with sparkling paper. I also saw a huge cake, more drinks than I could consume in a year, and a big banner that read " HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAILS," hanging from the roof.  
"Hmm, I wonder what this could be," Tails wondered aloud.  
"Hehe, well you should act surprised, even though you did know about it"  
"Oh, I wi"  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAILS," the group of Mobians yelled"  
"WHA?" Tails asked faking surprise.  
"Hey Tails," Sonic said anxiously awaiting the time for cake. There was a whole table with chili dogs on it, and Sonic's eyes couldn't stay away from it for more than a few seconds.  
"Hey"  
"I thought you guys were going to Robotniks new base on a spy mission"  
"We all thought your birthday was more important than Robotniks useless machines. They all get destroyes anyway," Said a mysterious voice behind Sonic.  
"Trisha?" Tails asked, his eyes gleaming.  
"Hello, Tails," she said after giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
"H..hey," Tails said, obviously surprised at the sudden move by Trisha.  
"TIME FOR CAKE," Sally Acorn announced.  
The party went on for the rest of the day and all night. Most of that time I was wondering how the defenses on Earth were doing. I couldn't bear to tell them the news and break the question in a happy time like this. So, I let them party until they all fell alssep.  
"Well, I gues the other Elites and their soldiers could handle themselves for a day or two. Might as well wait until morning to tell them," I though to myself. Although I wasn't as sure as I wanted to think.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I waited for them to finish thier breakfast before I broke the news. They all seemed happy. Being the caring person I am , I couldn't bear to break their spirits just yet.But I had to soon. I didn't know how long I could stay away without losing earth to the Demons.  
Breakfast was done, and it was time to break the news. I teleported the group to the city of Mobotropolis. I wanted them to have access to whatever they would need for the battle, if they would decide to come.  
"I have brought you here because I have a favor to ask of you." I said gravely.  
"What," they all asked.  
"Earth is under attack, and I need your help in defending it"  
"I'm sure we can all help this guy out, right guys?" Sonic asked his friends.  
"Yeah sure, it couldn't be that big a deal." Amy said.  
"Ok, then we need to get you guys some weapons for they fight. Your natural powers alone will not be enough to win the war. There are humans fighting too, and they aren't all on the good side. Using your powers and forms would not be a good idea against humans. We want to save as many as we can, and your powers will most likely kill them in one shot"  
"WAIT A MINUTE," came a shout from behind the group.  
I looked to see who had made the outburst. It was Shadow.  
"Yes, Shadow?" I asked as calmly as I could.  
"Since when do we help humans?" Shadow growled.  
"You don't have to come, but at least show some respect for your friends and the humans they are going to help." I shot back.  
"CHAOS CONTR...HUH? SMACK!  
I had spin dashed over to Shadow and knocked him into the buildings behind him. I went over to see if he was alright. I was shocked to find out what I had done. I had broken a few of his ribs. I rushed over to see if he was ok. He was trying to get up.  
"AHHH," Shadow screamed as he tried to get up.  
"Here, lemme heal you"  
"Wha...why are you healing me, I just tried to attack you"  
"If I hurt someone I heal them. But if they keep attacking me, I'll keep repeating the process"  
"Lucky shot." He spat," you won't get that lucky anymore"  
He spin dashed towards me. I dodged it with ease.  
"You don't know who I am, do you?" I asked Shadow.  
"Yeah, your an unlucky soul who decided to defend himself and got a lucky shot." he retorted.  
"Hehe, I am an Elite Mobian Angel. I was one of the first four here on Mobius. I aided in starting life here. Fighting me is not a good idea"  
"HA! CHAOS BEAM"  
I jumped out of thew way, and fired an attack back at him.  
"CHAOS ULTIMATUM"  
Time stopped everywhere. Nothing moved in any universe or dimension. I started charging the silver beam that would end Shadow's pitiful life. I fired the beam straight at Shadow's head. There was no way that he could live through that. Noone can except an Elite.  
Time started again. But what I saw surprised me like nothing before. Shadow was standing there, perfectly unharmed. I started thinking about how he could've done it. It came to me like a smack in the face. It couldn't be... could it?  
"Well if it isn't my little brother." I yelled to Shadow.  
"Ah, so the imbecil finally realises who I am." Shadow said in disgust.  
"Well, that makes no difference. Just because your my little brother doesn't mean this will end now." I said, finally starting to get annoyed.  
"My thoughts exactly"  
What do you expect to get out of fighting me? You can't win. The highest you've ever gone is Super." I taunted.  
"We'll see about that"  
Shadow was blocked out by the white energy that covered him. The energy's power got greater and greater. The others around were forced to their kneees from the power, even though Shadow was more than 300 feet away.  
"So you've finally mastered the first Elite form, eh"  
The energy finally subsided. Shadow had gone to Elite level 1.  
"You were saying?" Shadow sneered.  
"I'm saying this." I parried.  
I calmed myself then started my ascent into Elite level 6. I don't know what was heppening outside, nor did I care. I had to teach Shadow a lesson in respect and morals, even if I or it killed him.  
Shadow didn't waste a second. He was up in the air and charging a massive fireball. He waited until he was right above me, then fired it.  
I ran out of the way. I didn't see how he could hit me. I could go Light 2.5 from a stand still. He had no chance out outdoing me with such laziness.  
"Ha! You can't even come close to hitting me. Not even Sonic could catch me if I ran.  
I felt someone's presense behind me. I wasn't going to take any chances of it being another attacker.  
"CHAOS SPEAR." I yelled as I turned around to hit the unknown target behind me.  
"Huh? Oh hi Andrea." I said to my girlfriend while blushing," Sorry for the near attack"  
"It's ok. No harm done." She replied softly.  
"OH so the twit has a girlfriend, eh?" Shadow spat in our direction.  
"Yes, and I'm glad I do. Without her I'd just be a person with unrivaled power. With her, I'm a person that has someone to share his life with. Something you'll never have because of your selfishness" I shot back.  
"I don't need anyone. Maria was the only one I cared about, and now she's gone." Shadow said, the unmistakable intent of death in his eyes.  
"I'm know your pain, Shadow." I said, fully feeling the sympathy in my voice.  
"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT PAIN? SHE DIED BECAUSE OF THE HUMANS DESIRE TO BE ON TOP, AND THAT NOONE CAN TELL THEM DIFFERENTLY"  
"I'm sorry you have to go through this, I really am"  
"Well, let's just see how well you take losing someone you love"  
"Huh? OH NO YOU DON'T." I knew his intentions. He was going to try and kill Andrea.  
"And who's going to stop me?" Shadow taunted. In reality he wasn't sure he could pull the attack off, but he was going to give it his all.  
"I will. I will not let you destroy other's lives because you had one set back in your life. Stop being such a whiny little baby"  
"CHAOS ANNIHILATION." Shadow called out.  
That was the only attack I had trouble blocking, because it is a tracer attack. You can't block it without a shield stronger than the attack. Shadow knew of this weakness, and was going to use it as best he could.  
"RUN ANDREA, I'll do my best to block this.", I said. I had to block it, if I didn't, she would die.  
She took off as fast as she could. The attack followed her, and it was proving hard to get a clear aim at the attack so I could stop it with one of my own.  
"OH," I gasped as I saw it close in on her, despite my effors to throw it off course.  
"THIS WILL NOT HAPPEN." I said, thinking of what I would do if she died. I didn't want to think of that, because I would save her.  
The next ten seconds seemd to go by in slow motion. I fired a small energy ball at the attack. To my horror, it missed. I Knew what that meant. There was no saving her now. The attack hit her in the stomach. I saw her crumble to the ground, lifeless. Things seemed to speed up again. And what I saw made me cringe inside. My girlfriend, my one true love, dead. Dead at the hands of my own brother.  
A tear ran down my face. For the first time ever, I felt like dying myself. I couldn't bear thinking of living without her. But that thought wasn't just a thought, it was reality.  
"YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR ACTIONS!" I screamed at Shadow, meaning every word I said.  
-  
Que: Ex-Boss Pinch ( Sonic Advance3)  
-  
The whole area began shaking violently. I was making a dangerous move, ascending to this level while on Mobius. But, I had to. If I didn't, then Andrea's death would be for nothing. I will have failed her. I couldn't do that, because failure is not an option for me, ever.  
I began my ascent into the final Elite level, Level 7. In this level, I am literally unstoppable. No Elite has ever ascended this far, so I really didn't know what to expect. I just hoped that whatever happened in this final form, it helped me kill Shadow. I knew he was selfish, but I never would have imagined him killing someone that meant so much to someone. She had been the only thing that made me feellike more than a protector of Mobius. She made me feel real. And I can never and will never forgive Shadow for this.  
I completed my ascent. I was totally unrecognisable. I wasn't just "solid darkness" anymore, I had a form. A form that would scare anyone that looked at me.  
"YOUR TIME IS NOW!" I shouted at Shadow.  
"We'll see about that." He replied, totally unmoved by my ascent.  
I stopped dead in my tracks. Was he serious? I could kill him without lifting a finger, and he's calm?  
"Your arrogant attitiude is what got you here in the first place." I said through gritted teeth." Your selfishness pisses me off to no end. The only reason your unshaken by my newfound power is because your view of the world is warped. You think noone is stronger than you. Well I'll tell you something, you've just met more than your match"  
My eyes strted glowing blood red. Chunks of Mobius as big as houses were coming out of the ground. I was going to give Shadow what he's deserved this whole time.  
-  
End que.  
-  
"STOP." Someone yelled from beside me.  
I had forgotten about the others until now.  
"Just stop." Amy called out." I understand how you feel Mr. Angel. You don't have to kill Shadow, because we'll take care of him for you.  
"HA!" Shadow said." You guys could never even land one hit me. What makes you think you can beat me now"  
"We could never defeat you before because we thought we could never beat you. We had doubt, and that always held us back from our goals, even this one. Know that Mr. Angel has shed light on how you really are, I don't think it will be a problem." Amy sneered.  
"Bring it on." Shadow said, getting into a batle stance.  
"No, you guys stay back!" I yelled toward them." I'm the one he hurt, and I will be the one to destroy him"  
-  
Que: Flying Battery Remix ( ParagonX9) ( Attack On beat)  
-  
I started charging up a blast I never thought I could create. I could see the shockwave destroying buildings blocks away. It didn't matter how much I destroyed with this attack. I could repair everything in a second.  
I closed my eyes, thought of Andrea one more time, then fired the blast right at Shadow's head. I knew he was dead on contact, but I continued pummeling him because of what he did. He took a life because he lost a friend. I can't stand people like that. They make me sick. I grew even angrier the longer I kept the blast going. I was in a state of unimaginable rage. There was nothing in any world I wanted more than to have Andrea back. But, there was now way for that to happen, so I kept putting more and more energy into Shadow's now probably disintegrated body.  
I heard a yell coming from behind me, but I wasn't aware of who it was. I didn't care. The only one that I've ever been able to love was dead, and nothing could change that.  
-  
End que -  
"I'm sorry Mr. Angel, I really am." Came a calm call from behind me. It was Amy. She was crying hard. She knew how it was to lose a loved one. She had lost her parents at the age of four. But she didn't try and harm others because of it. She continued helping, and I'm glad that I know a being with such a good heart and strong love.  
"It's ok," I said calmly. I had no reason to be harsh with her. She never harmed anyone. She was the kind that would love you forever unconditionally. Andrea was like that. All other girls were afraid of me. They knew my power, and thought that if they made me mad, I would kill them. I tried to tell people I'm not that way. I don't kill because of anger. I save that action for when it is truly needed, not when I feel like using it. But Andrea saw me for what I was, and that's why she was perfect. I loved her very much, but now it's over.  
"I'm sorry Andrea, I have failed you." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek.  
I began to cry softly. I wasn't the type to get emotional like that, but Andrea meant the world to me. And now the world that was once ours, is now just dust in the wind.  
"It's ok, Mr Angel." Amy said as she came over and gave me a hug.  
I smiled. It was so nice to have friends that you could count on. I felt sorry for Shadow. Even though he killed Andrea, I still thought of him as a good person. He just needed someone to love him.  
I felt like a complete asshole for not being the big brother I needed to be. I never took the time to do anything with him. I never showed him any love or affection either. I was just as bad as the others.  
"I'm sorry little bro," I said." You didn't deserve this. You didn't deserve to die for acting the only way you knew how. I guess I'm the one to blame here"  
With that I decided it was time to get back to business.  
"Are you guys ready to teleport to Earth?" I asked.  
"YEAH!" They all shouted in unison.  
"Let's go then." I said with a smile.  
I gathered the enrgy needed, made sure all were accounted for, and set out for Earth. This turned out to be one heck of a surprising day. 


End file.
